A SuperChadtastic Massage
by deadheart115
Summary: “Admit it, Sonny,” he said again, shrugging. “You got ripped off. I mean, even I could do a better job massaging your back than this old stupid-massage-chair thing.” Sonny flopped down on the couch and started laughing. “You?” One-shot


**A/N: I thought of this when I was at the Bricks, and sat in one of those free fifteen minute massage chairs, lol. So yeah, it was random, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or the Bricks (or the awesome massage chair that I sat on, and would _really_ love to have!). **

**

* * *

**

A Super-Chad-tastic Massage:

Chad walks down the hall of the studio set in a very confident strut. He stops in front of a door entitled, "So Random-Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe". With a smirk, he reached out to tap the door lightly.

This was becoming a daily routine; everyday, he would walk into So Random's set, knock on Sonny's door, and spend about half an hour teasing or bothering her. Sometimes, he even went as far as to bother her cast mates too. It was always fun to do this. They would always get annoyed or mad easily, and Chad loved to see that expression on their faces; it gives him pleasure.

Today, though, will be different. He was planning on finally getting what he wanted today. He was finally going to make his move. He was finally going to kiss Sonny. And he promised himself, that no matter what, he will _not_ come out of that room without a kiss from Sonny. He was _determined_ to make it happen. Besides, he was Chad Dylan Cooper. What _can't_ he do?

He heard a muffled "Come in!" from behind the door, and opened it slowly. Inside, Sonny herself was sitting on a black, leather chair; her face in a grimace, and her eyes closed. As he stepped closer, Chad realized it was a massage chair. He could see the remote in Sonny's hand, and the way her body was vibrating.

She keeps wincing every few minutes, though he had no idea why. At one point, she jerked out of the chair so fast, he thought the chair was about to fall down.

Giving her a confused look, he asked, "What's with the chair?"

Sonny sighed, and turned to stare at the chair wearily. "It's a massage chair. My back is _killing_ me. Tawni said I should give this a try. So far, all it's done is add even _more _pain to my poor back." She rubbed her back up and down with her hand, making a face while doing so.

"How'd you get a massage chair in here?" Chad asked, completely ignoring her comment about her back. He stepped closer to the chair and trailed his fingers up and down the soft, leather material.

"Josh keeps this chair in his office when he's had a hard day of mail delivering. He said he didn't want it anymore, and offered me it for one hundred dollars."

Chad whirled around to look at the brunette incredulously. "You paid one hundred bucks for _this_ junk?" He motioned to the chair in disgust.

Sonny crossed her arms and glared at him. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? My back hurts _so _much-I had to try _something_."

The teen star scoffed indignantly. "Please. Like these things actually _work_. Face it, Sonny. You just got ripped off-I mean, why else would Jess sell it in the first place?"

"Okay, one…it's _Josh_," said Sonny, rolling her eyes again. "And, two…Tawni said it worked."

"Is Tawni the one with the back problem? Of course she'll say it works-she never had any back pain in the first place," Chad reasoned.

"Yes, but-"

"Admit it, Sonny," he said again, shrugging. "You got ripped off. I mean, even _I _could do a better job massaging your back than this old stupid-massage-chair thing."

Sonny flopped down on the couch and started laughing. "_You_?" she asked incredulously, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"Sure," he answered, shrugging again. "Why not?"

Sonny giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "You can't _massage_ people. You don't know how-you barely know how to massage yourself. You have a professional to do that."

Chad waved an airily hand in the air absentmindedly. "Oh, please. Where do you think my massage person learned how to massage people?" Without waiting for Sonny's answer, Chad answered his own question. "From _me_, of course."

"Well, then, why do you need a massage person if you can massage yourself?"

Chad rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the question. "Sonny. Do you know how hard it is to massage yourself?" He gave her a look that said, 'Were you _born_ stupid?'.

"Whatever. I'm still not letting you massage me," Sonny said hastily, crossing her arms defensively. Chad released a heavy exaggerated sigh, and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Alright…" he drawled dramatically. "If you insist…I mean, you're back must not be hurting _that_ much. You could survive for another…oh I don't know…month? That's thirty days in case you didn't know."

"Why would it be thirty days?" inquired Sonny.

"You're right. It could be forty." Chad smirked. Sonny slapped the heartthrob's arm playfully, and rolled her eyes.

"I _mean_…why do you think it won't heal until a month?" she clarified.

"A massage person comes every month to the studio and gives out free massages to anyone who wants it. Of course, we Mackenzie Falls people don't need it, since we _already _have our own…but anyways, you can get free massages from that person. But it's not until next month." Chad paused, and smirked again. "But you'll survive. I'm sure you can wait. Just forget about the _aching_ pain your back gives you everyday-forget about all that. Oh! And forget about your sketch bag-which, is it just me, or is it getting heavier by the minute?-that you carry on your _back_-the one that's _aching_-and you could possibly _damage_ a bone, or-"

"Okay, okay! Shut up, Chad!" Sonny stuck her fingers in her ears, because she didn't want to hear anymore. It was bad enough to have to _feel_ it everyday-she didn't need to _think_ about the pain even more now. But Chad wasn't having it.

With a sly smirk, he pretended to look innocent-even blinking in the process. "What's wrong, Sonny?" He gave her a little pout; his eyes huge and wide. "Does your back still _hurt_? Poor, poor, little Sonny."

Sonny gave him another irritated eye roll, and sighed. "Alright, alright. Enough. You can…-" She took a deep breath, and let it out dramatically (Chad really was rubbing off on her), and between clenched teeth, she said, "-massage me."

Chad smirk grew, and he motioned with his hand for her to lie down. "Get ready for a super-Chad-tastic massage."

Sonny stuck her head up, and shifted around a bit to turn around. "Just because you put your name in the word, it does _not_ make it cool."

"Oh, yeah?" Chad walked to where Sonny's waist was, and sat on the very edge of the couch. "Tawni told me about your _fun_genda, and other words you mixed together with '_fun_'. So I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Now, be quiet, and lie back down." Sonny huffed at him, and stuck out her tongue, but did as she was told.

Sonny stuffed her face in the pillow-ready to squeeze it if she feels any pain. She heard the sound of skin coming in contact-her guess is, Chad had clapped his hands-and then of skin rubbing together; Chad was rubbing his hands together. "Let's get started. You ready?"

She nodded, and shut her eyes to brace herself for his "Super-Chad-tastic Massage". She could feel his warm hands on her back, even though the shirt's material was in between. But that was no surprise to her; Chad's hands were always warm...and soft too. On the night of their fake date, that was what she remembered most-well, _that_, and also the fact that she almost kissed him.

He started to add pressure to her back, and it was very soothing. Already, she could feel the knots leaving her tense muscles. Chad really was telling the truth about how great a massager he was.

"Tell me if it's too much pressure," he said softly-as if he didn't want to ruin the peaceful mood between them. His hands momentarily paused where they were-which is on her waist-and when he spoke, his voice sounded uneven. "Am I hurting you?"

Sonny shook her head against the pillow. She lifted her head a bit when she talked, so that he could hear her clearer. "No. It's fine."

Chad's hands began moving again, this time, climbing its way up to her shoulders. "Okay, good. Just tell me if I am." She gave him a muffled "hmmm" in response. Sonny felt his hands vibrate and heard a soft chuckle from him, as he started rubbing her shoulders.

It went on like this for a while; he would move up and down her back, pressing softly-not too soft, but just hard enough she felt a bit of pain; pain that didn't really hurt her-and every few minutes, he would ask her whether it hurts or not. She would always respond with a simple "no" or head shake. Once, she asked him if he could press harder, and he compiled.

When she twisted around on the couch, and sometimes made a sound close enough to a whine, Chad would always stop and ask if she's in pain. Sonny always said "no", but he knew better. He lightened the pressure on that area. In parts of her back, where they hurt the most, he would give more focus to those parts, but never pressed too hard.

It was weird. It was actually like he _was_ a professional. Sonny was impressed at how well of a masseuse he was. Of course, when this was all over, she would never admit that to him. He doesn't need another ego boost-he already had enough of that going on.

He was now working on her middle back, and Sonny knew this was where it hurt the most. Chad knew too; he could feel the knots of her muscles in this area. So he worked slowly and lighter on that part-his hands lingering there longer than other parts of her back. At one point, there was sort of a crack, and Sonny jumped up in surprise.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?" Chad asked nervously. He hadn't meant to hurt her; all he wanted to do was impress her, and hopefully get a kiss afterwards. Sonny placed her hand on her back where Chad's hands were once been.

"No," Sonny smiled, shaking her head. "It actually feels a _lot_ better."

"Of course it does," Chad answered, now that he knew for sure his massage was actually working. "It's a super-Chad-tastic massage."

Sonny rolled her eyes, and lay back down on the couch. She closed her eyes and relaxed, as she waited for Chad's hands to start doing magic on her back again. Lifting her hand in the air, she said, "Proceed."

She heard the faint, soft chuckle again, and pretty soon, felt the soft, warm hands of his. He started on her upper back this time, relieving the pain there, and washing all her stress away. It was so relaxing, and _very_ soothing, Sonny couldn't help herself-she moaned. Chad's hands froze on her upper back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Sonny shook her head against the pillow, causing her hair to tangle out in different directions.

"The opposite, actually," she answered, though it sounded muffled. Chad laughed softly, and then began to continue massaging her back. He went up and down her back for the next two minutes, until finally-when he was near her shoulders-he stopped. He slapped his hands on her back as a sign, meaning he was finished.

Sonny frowned. She was enjoying the massage very much, and didn't want it to end. But she supposed Chad was tired, so she didn't complain when he told her to sit up. Sitting up, she retied her hair-that was now in a very messy ponytail-and straightened it out, combing her fingers through it. She didn't notice that Chad-who was sitting beside her-was staring at her until after her hair was all neat.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Chad smirked, and shook his head.

"_Your welcome_?" he answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

Sonny blushed. Usually, she wouldn't forget simple manners like that, but it was probably the great massage getting to her head. Still, she wouldn't let Chad know that. So instead, she glared at him. "I was _getting _to that, you know. Be patient."

"Uh-huh." His tone wasn't convinced, as he sprawled his arm on the back of the sofa; his fingers nearly touching Sonny's hair.

"It's true," she insisted, then sighed. "Thank you. That was actually nice. And my back feels better, Chad. Thanks."

He moved closer to her-the same annoying smirk still planted on his face. "I know of another way you could thank me."

It took Sonny a moment to figure out what he meant by that, and when she did, her eyes widened. She could feel the heat rising to her face, but she tried to hide it from Chad by turning away. Still, she knew he'd seen her blush. "I'm not kissing you," she mumbled, still turned away.

Chad brought his fingers under Sonny's chin, and inclined her head towards him. "You _owe _me."

"I never said anything about _owing_ you!" Sonny protested. She slapped his hand away, but he just moved closer to her. Sonny scooted farther away from him, until she reached the end, where she couldn't scoot any further. Chad's face was only inches away from hers now.

He didn't reply; he only pressed his lips onto hers before she could protest. Although, she knew that even if she _did_ get a chance to protest, she wouldn't have. She enjoyed his lips on hers way too much to protest. Her arms linked around his neck, pulling him down on her.

When she did that, she could feel Chad smile on her lips. All too soon, he pulled away; the same irritating smirk still on his face. But all he said was, "I knew it."

Sonny pulled a confused look at him. "What? Knew what?"

"I knew I could get you to kiss me," he said, pressing his lips onto hers again. He was _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Of course he could get her to kiss him. What girl would _possibly_ refuse to kiss him? It's just not possible. Finally. After all this time, he finally got to kiss Sonny Monroe.

- OOO -

"Chad. Chad. Chad!" the sound of his name being shouted woke him up out of his dream. He jerked up, and landed back down on a chair-a black, leather, chair, he observed. He could feel a hard pounding on his back, and then a vibration. All around him were other chairs of different colors. In front of him, were a few mattresses? Where was he?

"Chad!" He looked to see Sonny standing beside him in a red and black suit.

"Sonny?" he looked around his surroundings and tried to figure out where he was. He didn't remember coming here. He was supposed to be kissing Sonny. What happened to the massage he was giving her?

"Who else would it be," she said wearily. Sonny wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed. "You fell asleep on the massage chair-_again_."

"Massage chair?" He swivelled around in his seat to look at the chair he was sitting on, and sure enough, it was a massage chair. He looked down to see a remote in his hand. "Where am I?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You're at The Bricks. Seriously, Chad. You've got to stop coming in here just to use the massage chairs. My boss already recognizes you. If you keep coming in here, I'll get fired on my first week of my second job. And _then_ how am I supposed to pay for my mom's birthday gift?" As soon as she said the name of the department store, Chad's memory came back. He vaguely remembered coming in here this morning to try and get a kiss from Sonny-as he'd done every other day of the week. But as he was waiting for her, he fell asleep on the massage chair.

"Whoa, whoa!" Chad stood up abruptly from his chair, and frowned. "You're telling me none of that was real? You mean it was all a _dream_?"

Sonny stared at him like he just told her he loved to dance around in his house wearing nothing but his underwear-which, of course, was not true. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but please get out before I get in trouble."

"But-" Chad was at a loss for words, as he stared at the massage chair confusedly. He was so _sure_ he could get her to kiss him. The dream felt _so_ real. Why was life so unfair and cruel?

"Please, Chad," Sonny interrupted. "I'm not in the mood. I have five hours left of work, and my back is _killing_ me. I don't think I can make it." She rubbed her back, and stared at the massage chair. "I wish I could sit on that chair for my poor back, but I can't."

Chad's face lit up as soon as she said her back was hurting. A slow smile began to crawl to his face. "Please, Sonny. _I_ can massage your back better than any lame massage chair."

"_You_?" she asked incredulously, giggling. "You can't massage people."

"Oh how wrong you are," he answered, still smiling. "Get ready for a super-Chad-tastic massage."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I suck at writing short stories. Don't ever ask me to write you a short story; it'll end up being a thousand-word kind of thing. I mean, take this one-shot for example, I meant for it to be short, and look how long it is! Sometimes, I'm proud, but sometimes I'm not. This is one of the times I'm not-I wanted it to be short, but it's so long now. Arrrghh. **

**Okay, so I hope you liked that. And I'm sorry for those of you who read my other stories that I haven't updated in a long time! School, you know? What can I do? But I updated all of my stories, and hopefully, after this, Charlie will let me post the new chapter of TDS-I know that one was _really_ long since we updated. So, Charlie? Can I post it now? Or do you want to change anything? Or...yeah? Lol, so yeah, I've updated a lot, including this new one-shot. So forgive me! Ha-ha, okay, review please.**


End file.
